Slenderpony
by feargamer
Summary: A teenage filly woke up in the middle of the forest and has to collect all eight pages that are scatter in the caged forest. But somepony is following her. Is she going to survive and collect all eight pages or is she going to die. Find out. Based on slendermen.
1. Chapter 1

**Slenderpony**

**Be warned**

A young teenage filly is laying on the ground unconscious, in the middle of the dark forest. The big full moon is somehow not shining through the forest. It was just pure darkness.

The filly has a lime green coat and yellow mane and tail. She is an earth pony. Her name is Grassflower.

She woke up, feeling the ache of her bones. When she open her yellow iris eyes that match her mane and tail, she see a big full moon. She then shot up from her slumber and look around. But all she could see is trees that are close to her.

"What's going on? How did I get here?" While she starting asking question to herself. She suddenly feel something hard. She look down closely and saw a black stick with a funnel. She touch it and accidentally press the button that made a clicking noise and light came out of the funnel. It is a flashlight.

she jumped up in fright and squealed. She looked at the light where it was shiny at. The light is dim and narrow but she could see the trees better. She then see a small saddlebag and a note that someone or somepony wrote. She hesitantly pick up the flashlight from her mouth and point at the note from the ground. She then reads it.

It said "If you want to make it out alive, you must collect eight pages, but be warn. The more you collect the page, the better he comes." She began to panic.

"Who is coming? I don't want to do this, get me out of this." She whimpered. Few minutes of crying, she stop crying and felt the courage to do this. So she looked inside her bag and saw nothing inside. She put the bag on and strap it and began to trot with the flashlight.

She scanned around the area and notice that she is in the open area that have the pathway. While she is trotting, she see trees swaying, she hear crickets chirping and trees rustling.

Suddenly, she see a very large tree. Bigger than the trees that was surrounding her.

She trot towards it and see a white figure. As she got towards the figure, it is just the page. She looked side to side and then back to the page.

When she is close enough, she looks at it. On the page, it has a drawing. It has trees that look like the forest and a pony figure. She was curious of the pony figure.

When she took the page off the tree (1/8) and put it inside her bag, she heard a faint crunching and rustling noise. She look back and see that there is nopony. Suddenly, she started to breathe a little heavy.

While she is trotting along the path, she started to feel like she is being followed. She stop trotting and turned around. Again, she looked side to side. She then turned back around and continue trotting.

Two minutes of trotting. She see a rusty metal wall that is tall like the tree from before. The problem is, it's in the forest. She slowly trot in the forest and went around the metal wall. She finally found the page.

She went closer to the page and see a figure of a pony that has no eyes and no mouth. Someone or somepony wrote and said "No eyes, but watches you."

A wave of fear went through her body when she reads it. She quickly took the page (2/8) and went back to the path. She put the page in the bag. She suddenly feel like she is being watch.

Her body is shaken. She is too scared to do this. But she has no choice. So she continue trotting. But this time she constantly looking back and around. But she found nothing suspicious.

One minute of trotting. She found a half sewage pipe. "A sewage pipe, there must be a page in there and a bathroom. I don't think I can hold it no more." She said.

Soon, she went towards the front of the entrance and stood there. She could see the opening at the end but it leads to the forest.

She then, went inside to find the paper. She went in deeper. She found the page. It is at the side of the wall. She looked at the page and reads it.

It said "HELP ME!" She stood there and thought. "That doesn't sound good." She took the page (3/8) and put it inside her bag. She turned around to exit where she came in when suddenly she jumped and scream in a high-pitch voice. She drop her flashlight. Then she accidentally unleashes her urine, letting all of it out. All she did is stared at a pony that has a black coat but, the head is all dull white, very dull. The pony is wearing a suit with black tie. The pony has no mane but has a fizzy tail that is black. It also has no eyes and mouth. All it's doing is just facing her like it is looking at her, but without eyes.

While she stood there frozen, her vision started to disorient. "No no no no." She backed up stepping her own puddle of urine. She turned around, picked up her flashlight and galloped out of the sewage pipe and into the forest.

While she went through the forest, she looked back and could see that the pony is following her.

Soon, she found an opening. She got out of the forest but ended up in a path. She look to the right and see a wooden broken down wagon, not to far. She turn to look to the left and see a path to whatever it leads too. So she took the right.

She went straight to the wagon and quickly search for the page. She found the page and quickly reads it.

All it said is "NO" everywhere and a pony figure in the middle.

She looked to her right and saw a pony facing her in the middle of the path. She quickly took the page (4/8) and put it inside her bag. She looked to the right again and saw the pony came closer, still facing her.

"Get away!" She then galloped out of the area and followed the path. Suddenly, she started breathing hard, and became too scared to look back. Her body shook violently due to her frightness.

Three minutes of trotting, she found a building. She looked over her shoulder and see no pony. She turned around to find the pony. Suddenly, her vision disorient to a quick second. She flinched. Then she see something white sticking out of the tree. It is the pony.

She squealed, almost dropping her flashlight. She got her grip back but she notice the pony disappear. She started breathing heavy.

She turned around to face the building. She see an entrance. It is dark inside. She point her flashlight. Still dark, not enough to bright the inside from far.

She decided not to go inside, so she turned around. But then she jumped and screamed, seeing the pony standing in front of her, not to far but close.

She turned around and galloped inside of the building. She pushed herself against the wall, feeling a doorway. Then felt the corner. She put herself in the corner and cuddle herself. She started to cry.

She then notice, she forgot the flashlight that she dropped. Now she is in the corner, alone in the dark.

Suddenly, she hear something rolling down the hallway. By the time it went in front of the doorway, it stop. It was her flashlight, still on. She stood there staring at her flashlight that is shining at her. She then, wiped her tears, got up and trot to her flashlight slowly. At the doorway, she looked left and right. Nothing, just pure darkness. She grab her flashlight with her mouth and trot.

She didn't exit the building, she went in deeper. Then the hallway became a maze. The walls is full with mildew, hearing drops of water and has cracks everywhere. She searched the hallways and the rooms. All she found is a chair in the corner of the room.

She turned back around and found another room. She went towards the door and by the time she is at the doorway, the pony is standing in the middle of the room.

She jumped and squealed, lucky she didn't lose grip of her flashlight. Her vision disoriented more and she is too close to the pony.

She galloped through the hallway, trying to find the exit.

Few seconds of finding the exit, she finally found the exit. She galloped out of the building.

She is now outside. In front of her, she sees about a dozen of oil tanks, all lined up. She turned around to look at the back of the building. The pony is not there anymore.

She turned back around and went towards the oil tanks. She trot between the oil tanks and now she is surrounded by oil tanks. She search some of the oil tanks and found the page. She went towards it and reads it.

It said "NEVER LOOK BACK" She took the page (5/8) and put it in the bag. "I'll try." She told herself.

Suddenly, she feels like the pony is behind her. She remember the page that said, never look back. So she did and trot to the forest.

Two minutes of trotting, she found pillars. She trot towards it, when suddenly, her breathing became heavy. She been noticing she was breathing heavy. She wants to know why, but she ignored it.

She went each pillars until she saw the pony standing. She backed away and quickly looked away, forgetting the page. She moved on.

One minute of trotting, she found a big boulder with piles of crumpled rocks. She trot towards the rocks and search for the page. She looked to the left and see a white head poking out of the tree. She looked at it more closely, but the tree blocked her view. She push her head further to see the white figure, but it's gone. She just saw the figure a second ago. She forgets it and shook her mind of the scaring stuff, but it's useless, because it's obvious that she is in the dark forest and a pony that is following her. She then went back to finding the page.

She found the page and reads it. It said "WATCH OUT" She quickly took it (6/8) and put it in the bag.

She turned around to go back to the pillar, but then, she stop her tracks to see a pony right in front of her. She is too scared to scream. Her vision disoriented violently, unable to see.

She closed her eyes and bolted away from the pony. Surprising, she didn't bump into a tree.

She opens her eyes and looked back. The pony still standing there with slimey arms going inside from the back.

She didn't lose her flashlight, it was gripped hard from her teeth. She was so scared, it paralyzed her muscle, and made her heart skip a beat when she saw the pony that was too close to her.

She couldn't take it no more. She broke down crying in fear. "I want go go back. I don't want to be here anymore. Please celestia, h-help me p-please."

Out of nowhere, she started to breathe heavy. She wiped her tears and regain herself. She got up and continue trotting through the forest.

During two minutes of trotting, she notice the wind became rough. Not too rough. But tough enough to make the trees rustle more.

By the time pass by, she found an opening. She went towards it. While she looked around, she notice that she is in the same area where she got the flashlight and the saddlebag. She then went confused.

Thinking, she remember the area that has pillars. So, she trot to the path where the big tree is at.

Four minutes of trotting at a long path, her vision disoriented a quick second again. She glanced around and found a small shack. She went towards it but soon she found the pony again. She galloped to the back of the shack because there was no page in front. She found the page and looked at.

It is a picture of the pony with slimey arms coming out from the back. She quickly took the page (7/8) and gallop out of the area with a page and flashlight on her teeth and lips.

About 30 seconds, she stop and put the page in the bag. Suddenly, her flashlight started flickering on and off. "What, no. Don't die on me now flashlight." She hit the flashlight so it could stay on, but it turned off. She continue hitting the flashlight when suddenly it went back on. When she looked up, the pony is right in front of her. She screamed and dropped her flashlight, but somehow she caught it in mid air. She backed up, turned around and started galloping on the path.

One minute of galloping, she is out of breath. She then notice the wind is blowing violently and her flashlight is still flickering on and off. She looked back over her shoulder and see a pony still following. She then found the pillars right next to the pony. She thought to herself, how could I miss that. She then put her angry face and said "Stop FOLLOWING ME!" She then charged at the pillars. She passed the pony and searched each pillars. She found the last page. She bolted to the page when she felt something grabbed her hindleg. She fell and dropped her flashlight. Suddenly her flashlight turned off. She shook her right hindleg to get it off. It worked, so she quickly got up, grabbed her flashlight and started pressing the button two times, then her flashlight went back on, but still flickering. She glanced at the pillar that has the page. She galloped towards it and finally grabbed the page.

She reads it. It said, "BEHIND YOU" She stuffed the page in her bag and turned around. Suddenly, she couldn't move any more. She looked up and see a pony moving closer everytime the flashlight flickered off. Her vision disoriented violently. When the pony was close enough, it let out slimey arms out from the back. "Wait what!? No, NO!" Suddenly, she felt dizzy. Then she fell down and blacked out.

**The next day**

She stirred, fluttering her eyes. But then she shot up and screamed. She then heard the door opened fast. "What's going on here! Oh, it's you. Are you ok?" A nurse that has a white coat, pink mane and tail, blue eyes and wearing the uniform hat asked.

"W-where am I?" She asked.

"You are at the Ponyville Hospital." She answered.

"How did I get here?" She asked again.

"A stallion found you in the middle of the forest and took you here." She answered.

"Look, you still need some rest, so go and get some sleep, ok." She said, grinning.

"Oh, ok." She then laid back to her bed. She looked at the window and notice it's late and raining outside.

"Oh, I forgot." The nurse grabbed a folded paper. "He also found this." She put the paper on the hospital nightstand.

"Goodnight." Then she left.

She took the paper and unfold it. It said, "NO EYES, BUT WATCHES YOU" She flinched, remembering it. She looked at the window and saw the pony from before, facing her. Thunder and lightning came and disappear in front of her. She jumped and fell off the bed. She got back up and looked at the window. It's not there anymore. She got up to her bed and lay herself down. Suddenly the light started to flicker on and off. Then it went off. She grabbed the cover tightly. The lightning and thunder came again and saw the pony standing in the room, facing her.

She screamed.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus chapter

A/N: I almost forgot. The nurse is an earth pony.

She screamed.

Suddenly, the light flickered back on. The nurse opened the door fast again and had a worried face. "What happened?" She asked.

"T…the pony, it's back." She said, scared.

"Who?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"The pony was here. He was outside the window and came inside." She started to sob.

"Shhh. Don't cry." The nurse hugged her to calm her down. She then felt something wet. She looked at the blanket and found a wet spot. She let go of her and smell her own hoof.

"Did you pee yourself?" She looked at her. She could see her cheeks red.

"*sighing* go and take a shower, the bathroom is right there. I'll be back, I'm getting you new sheets." The nurse then trotted out the door and left.

"Wait!" She said. The nurse didn't respond. She then looked at the window. Nothing.

She got off the bed and trotted to the bathroom. She turned on the light.

The bathroom is white and it looked all clean and polish.

She found a mirror. She looked at herself and could see that she is a mess. She turned to the right to reach the valve and turned it to let the water out. She looked at the mirror again and saw the pony at the mirror. She shrieked. She quickly turned around. It was nothing. Only just a towel. What she saw, scared half the color of her coat. She grabbed her chest to calm her heart down.

"Am I going crazy?" She looked at the mirror again. It was not there anymore. She shook her mind off and entered the shower.

2 minutes of showering, she felt something weird, like somepony is watching her. She opened the shower curtain and glanced. Nothing.

Suddenly, the soap suds went to her right eye and she felt the burning sensation.

"Ouch, dammit." She rubbed her right eye. She then felt the other eye burning too, so she rubbed her both eyes to resist the burning sensation.

She then opened her eyes. "AHHH..." she yelped. What she saw is the pony again, standing in the middle of the bathroom, facing her. She then stands on two hindlegs. "W…woah!" *THUD* She slipped and fell in the shower and hit the edge of the tub, head-first. She hit hard, hard enough to bleed on the head. She then fell unconscious. Soon, blood and water flowing down the drain, but her hindhoof is caught on the drain, unable to drain the water. Time is running out.

As the water started to rise up, the nurse came in the room with new sheets on her mouth. She put it down on the floor.

Meanwhile, the water still raising fast, almost half the water is in the tub. She is drowning.

The nurse pulls the sheets out on the bed with her mouth and starts putting new ones. When she is done, she notices the teenage filly is taking a long time in the shower. So she trotted to the door.

She remembers the name, Grass flower, on the paper with the clipboard. *KNOCKING* "Grass flower. Time to get out, you don't need to take long showers." She got no response. She then heard water falling down like a waterfall. "Grass flower?" Then she felt something liquid on her forehooves. She looked down and saw water coming out the door. She started to panic. "GRASS FLOWER!" She turned the doorknob, but it is locked. She pulled out her keys and try opening it. "AH, no." She dropped her keys. She quickly picked up her keys and try opening it again. She heard the clicking sound and opened it fast. A small wave of water flowed down to the room.

The teenage filly is floating in the water with her hind hoof still stuck on the drain. The nurse bolted to the shower. But then, the nurse step on a soap and slipped. During the fall, she almost got hit by a sink, nearly inches from her head. She quickly got up and galloped to the shower.

She turned off the water and quickly pulled her out. She put her on the floor, on the back position and quickly checked her heart. It is still beating, but weakly. She then filled air in her lungs and opened her mouth. She opened her own mouth and put it mouth to mouth. She breathe out her air and into hers. The filly's chest expanded. The nurse pulled her mouth out and starts pushing her chest. She repeated again until the 3rd attempt. The nurse breathe in and put air into her. Suddenly, the filly spit out water inside the nurse mouth. The nurse backed away. The filly coughed. Then she threw up water, 2 times. The nurse got up and called for help. The filly looked up, but her vision is blurry. She laid her head down and drifted to sleep.

**The next late morning**

Grass flower grumbled to her sleep and forced herself to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw a bandage above her eyes. She moved up to lay the pillow on her back, so she could move her forearms freely.

She touched her head and notice the bandage from above her eyes is around her head. Then she accidentally touched her area where she got hit. "Ouch." She slowly touched the area and felt it. It is swollen.

She looked around to find a mirror, so she could see herself. The only mirror she found is in the bathroom. She was going to get off the bed, but she heard the door opened. She looked where the door is opened and saw the nurse coming in.

"Oh, you're awake, good morning." The nurse said, sweetly.

"W…what happened? How did I get this? Grass flower pointed her bandage.

*sighing* She then trotted next to her and sat on the floor to begin her story.

"I will tell you how you got that, but it's not going to be easy." She looked at her and she had curious eyes.

"You were at the shower and I think you slipped and hit your head, am I correct? The nurse said.

"I- I don't remember that." Grass flower said while she is trying to remember what had happened.

"I'm afraid you will say that. The nurse said, with a sudden serious voice.

"Why, what happened?

"You might be suffering amnesia."

"Am what?

"It means you loss your memory from the hit. Not all though."

How long I'm going to be like this. This amneblah."

"It depends. It's not major though, so you're going to be fine. Now no more talking about this and have your breakfast, okay?" The nurse said, ending the conversation.

Grass flower agreed and ate her breakfast. It was her worst breakfast she ever ate, but she was hungry. After she ate her breakfast, she went back to sleep.

…

The nurse went back to her office and was busy thinking what to do next.

"Redheart, come over here, I think I found her." A male voice said.

"Is it her? She asked.

"Grass flower right? Check it out." He then gave her the paper that has Grass flower's personal information. "It said that she lives in the orphanage. Which means she is an-" "Orphan." Redheart finished his sentence.

"My celestia, she don't have any parents." Redheart said in shock.

"Her parents died in a house fire and they found her still alive after the fire broke out." He said.

But why she was at the forest?" Redheart said still in shock.

" Mm, never thought of that. Let's go find out." He said. Before they both started to trot. A mare rushed through the hallway and called the doctor.

"Doctor, doctor! The mare yelled. She stopped galloping but breathing a little heavy. "My friend, it's coming." She explained.

"Oh crap. Redheart go, I have to help this patient." He then galloped through the hallway, followed by the mare.

Redheart then trotted to the room where Grass flower is at. She finally made it to the room and went inside. While she is in the room, Redheart noticed Grass flower is moving in her sleep. She trot next to her and tried to wake her up.

…

A few minutes of sleep, she woke up with a loud sound. It sounded like somepony is being pushed at the wall. Then a loud scream came and it faded away until a loud thud. She don't know what was going on. After the noise, it was total silence. Her room was a little dark, but the floor reflected the light from the hallway.

"Hello? Is anypony there?" She said. Suddenly, someponies head passed by at the small window door, it created a shadow during the pass by. She then got off the bed and trotted to the door. For some reason, she noticed the door went far. When she finally gotten close, she slowly opened the door that made creaking noise and she poked her head out. It's a hallway from left to right. She looked to the right and could see a white wall that is close and has a metal door. She also noticed the lights are flickering on and off. Suddenly, she heard a faint scream and glanced to the left. She could see blood smudged at a wall that has a bloody path that leads to a bloody door.

She got out of the room and by the time she took one step, the door slammed behind her. She winced. Then a light turned off from her right. Then the next one and so on. She galloped to the left and noticed the lights are turning off too. She doesn't know what to do. She looked back and could see a pony coming closer each light that is turned off. She galloped as fast as she could until the darkness started closing in on her. She finally made it to the bloody door and she quickly went inside of the room. The darkness finally came to the last light and when the door shut, it turned off.

She sat down to calm her breathing down. She looked up and saw a dead pony. It's the nurse that was taking care of her. She shrieked. The room is a surgery place where the dead pony is laying on a flat metal bed with robotic arms carrying surgical tools. Suddenly, her mind began to fill with flashback, remembering everything from the past. Distracted by her mind, she saw a pony that is so close to her. She backed away. She then fell, hitting the corpse and it fell on her.

Back where she was sleeping, she jumped up and screamed. She quickly glanced all over the room and noticed she is back to the room. She laid back and wiping her sweat.

"Oh thank celestia that was a dream." She said, relaxing herself.

She then heard the door creaked and looked up to see a nurse that came in. "Oh, it's you. I have the craziest dream I ever had and... and... What are you doing?" She then became confused.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm just going to do some little surgery. The nurse then made a evil smile, with an evil glare to her face. She then picked up a surgery tool and stabbed her belly.

Again, at the bed she jumped up and noticed somepony is calling her name and shoving her. It was the nurse again. She jumped and fell off the bed.

"Get... get away from me. Please don't kill me." She moved back to the corner of the room.

"Kill you... what are you talking about-" The nurse got interrupted.

"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

"Calm down, nopony is not going to hurt you. Just calm down." The nurse said, worried.

Everything was moving fast for Grass flower. She didn't know what to do. She was confused and desperate to know what's was going on.

"Do... do you have anything in your pockets?" She said, stuttering her words.

The nurse picked up a tissue from her uniform pocket.

"Grass flower, I'm not going to hurt you, you know I won't do that." She explained.

"How would I know if you are lying?" She said.

"Because, I would never-*gasp*" The nurse dropped her syringe that has sleeping serum for in case ponies go crazy. It fell from her left uniform pocket.

Grass flower gazed at the syringe in shock and thinking a way to escape.

"No, that's not what you think." The nurse tried to reason with her but soon Grass flower started galloping to the window and tried to escape out the window.

"GRASS FLOWER NO!" She yelled but she didn't listen. Redheart bolted towards Grass flower to catch her, but it was too late. Grass flower jumped out the window and landed on the bushes.

She then got out of the bushes and galloped to the unknown path. Nurse Redheart just looked at her galloping away. She then galloped out of the room and exited the hospital to find Grass flower.

**Late Evening**

*Breathing heavy* "Is she... gone?" Grass flower said, between her breaths. She stopped and looked back and notice the fog came.

She then heard rustling noise. She glanced to the left and it was nothing, just the dark forest. Out of nowhere, something passed by her. She glanced to the right, still nothing. Then, she heard small breathing. She slowly looked where the breathing came and saw a pony in front of her. She neighed and bolted away from the pony.

Few minutes of bolting, she quickly stopped to the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the edge of the cliff and could see that it is a drop dead zone. The ground is about 100 feet below. She turned around and saw the pony coming closer. She was surprise that the pony is trotting. She moved back but she almost misstep at the edge. Few rocks fell and she could hear small rocks echoing away each time it hits the cliff.

"NO, stay away." Grass said. The pony then took out the dagger and aimed at the teenage filly. The pony swings the dagger down and hit the ground. Grass flower dodge the swing, nearly inches to her face. She couldn't go anywhere. She was trapped between the pony and the edge of the cliff. The pony aimed at the filly again and put the hoof up, still holding the dagger. Out of nowhere, white forearms came to view. The pony swings the dagger again, but it was stopped. The pony gotten stabbed by a syringe at the neck of the pony. The syringe then injected the serum. The pony then, wobbled and fell.

Grass flower closed her eyes during the swing, so she opened her eyes to see the nurse standing on two legs but she went back down to four.

"Grass flower, are you oka-" The nurse stopped speaking by a hug that the filly gave. She was hugging her forearm tightly; she could feel her shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She started to cry. She was too scared to let go. The nurse gave her a hug tightly like a mother that lost her child. She then looked at the pony still on the ground. She let go of the filly and trotted towards the pony. She touched the pony's head and it felt like a mask. So she pulled the mask to reveal the pony.

*Gasp* The pony is a mare that has a light blue coat, silver mane and could see rose-colored iris from a half opened eye. The nurse was shocked to see a pony that escaped the hospital few weeks ago. They say that she was dangerous. The nurse remembered.

Grass flower stood there in shock, gazing at the mare. "All this time, it was her? Impossible." Suddenly, her flashback went through her mind about the bathroom part and the window. But it got interrupted by the nurse.

"Lets go, it's about to get dark soon." The nurse then picked up the pony and trotted back to the hospital. Grass flower followed, still gazing at the pony.

**Back at the hospital**

The pony has been taken to the crazy room, Grass flower went back to the room and the nurse sat down to talk to Grass flower.

"Listen, I-" She got cut off.

"I know I know, I'm sorry, I should never did tha-" Grass flower got cut off.

"No no, not that. I was going to say that you are going back to your home." The nurse said.

"No! I don't want to go there. Please let me stay here." Grass flower begged.

"Why? You can't stay here. We have other ponies that need to stay here until they are back on their hooves. So, why?" The nurse asked.

"Because...*sighing* Because that's the reason I galloped away." This made the nurse shocked. "All they do is bully, tease, and fight. That's what they do to me. I don't want go to there." She said with a little anger.

"Well I'm sure they won't do that again. I promise things will be better." The nurse said, sweetly.

"I hope you're right." Grass flower said, lying down on her bed.

"Try to forget about anything that happened today, okay."

"Alright."

"Goodnight."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you."

"What."

"What is your name?" Grass flower said, tilting her head a little to the left.

"Redheart, Nurse Redheart."

"Okay Redheart. Um, can you sleep with me. I don't want to be alone. Please." She asked.

The nurse thought, why would I say no, she was being attacked by a maniac. She is still too scared, I could tell, because she hugged me really tight.

"Sure, I'll stay." Redheart agreed to stay and they both had a peaceful sleep.

**The next morning**

Grass flower woke up and looked up at Redheart, drooling in her sleep. She got out of the bed and trotted to the bathroom. She closed the door a little hard since she got to go to the bathroom badly, which woke Redheart up.

"Uh, Grass flower? Where are you?" Redheart said, waking herself up and looking around.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Alright, don't go anywhere, okay. I'll be back." She then left.

**Meanwhile**

"Grass flower, are you ready?" Redheart said taking her saddlebag with her.

"Yeah." Grass flower grumbled, frowning while dropping her ears.

"Come on Grass, let's go." Redheart shrugged. But before they started to trot, Somepony knocked at the door.

Redheart opened the door to see two stallions in front of her.

"Hello miss, may I speak to Grass flower." One stallion said.

"Sure. Um, who are you?" Redheart said in curiosity.

"Oh pardon me." Another stallion said. "We are the investigators. We are hear to talk to Grass flower about her disappearance."

"Can we come in?" A stallion said.

"Sure." Redheart let the two stallions in.

"So Grass flower," The other stallion said. "We are here to ask you some questions. But don't worry, we just want to know some answer."

"Well, okay." Grass sat down on her haunches.

"Okay, first question. Why did you disappear?"

"I... I disappeared because... I hate living in the-"

"Orphanage." A stallion said.

"Yeah. How did you kno-" Grass got interrupted.

"Files." Other stallion said.

"What happen after you left the orphanage?"

"I galloped away to the forest."

"Continue." Other stallion said.

"And I was lost. I began to get frustrated and scared, so I... I... I-" Grass flower eyes started to water her eyes.

"Grass flower, you can do this. We need this information in order to stop the case that is happening now, so please continue." A stallion said.

Grass's tears came, but she wiped them and continue to speak. "I was going to... kill myself by jumping of the cliff and-"

Redheart then interrupted her. "You were going to kill yourself, but why?"

"Because of my life!" Grass blurted out. "I don't have any parents to love me, freakin childish foals bullied me, tease me or do anything to me and even adults treat me like dirt. That's why I galloped away." Grass flower then burst in tears.

Redheart didn't know what to say; she stood there shock of what everything she just said.

"Grass flower, calm down and let's continue this story, okay." A stallion smoothly said to her.

Grass tried to calm down but she was still sobbing.

"Grass flower please, we really need this." Other stallion pleaded.

"Alright guys, she had enough. Get out now." Redheart took action and use her head to push the two stallions out.

"Lady wait, it's really important." A stallion said.

"How's really important by pressuring her. You see her crying."

"First of all, you blurted out when we were interrogating and second of all, we are doing this because there is somepony foalnapping (kidnapping) fillies and colts and she is the one that could lead us to the suspect." A stallion said.

"So please let us do this." Other stallion said.

"But I capture the suspect that was doing all this." Redheart explained.

"Or did you, because somepony foalnap after everypony heard the news and it is the same crime before." A stallion said.

"Wow. The news spread fast. Really fast." Redheart whispered to herself.

"So let us do our job please. Other stallion said.

"*Sign* Okay. Just let me see if she calmed down." Redheart opened the door and could see a window wide opened. She looked around and could not find Grass flower.

"Oh no, not again." She then began to call her name. "Grass flower!" She shout.

"I'm in the bathroom." Grass flower said. Redheart exhale her breath in relief.

"Wow, she really does got a bladder problem." Redheart smirked."

**After the interrogation**

"So you don't know you got foalnap and you don't know how you ended up in the forest." A stallion said.

"And you saw a pony that has a black suit with no eyes, no ears, no mane and no mouth?"

"Uh huh." Grass nodded.

*hum* Other stallion hummed as he started to write his notepad.

"Looks like this suspect er-, or ghost is playing games with the foals." A stallion said to the other stallion.

"Guess we got to find the "ghost" and put an end to it." Other stallion said to the stallion.

"This sounds familiar, I just can't put a hoof on it." Redheart thought while she is tapping her chin.

"Okay, that's all. Thank you Grass flower, we must be going now." A stallion said.

"Be careful, he or... she is dangerous." Grass said.

"Don't worry Grass, we got this. We are professional." Other stallion said. This made Redheart and Grass roll their eyes.

"And nurse. Are you sure she could leave, because she looks like she is in bad condition." A stallion said.

Redheart looked at Grass flower. She still has a little bump on her forehead but nothing else.

"I guess I went a little fast." Redheart said while she is scratching her back head.

"I think she should stay here until she is fully recovered. Don't you think?" A stallion said.

"Hey, come on. We got to go." Other stallion said to the stallion.

"Ok." A stallion said back to him. "See you later girls." He then closed the door.

"*Signing* Grass, you are staying here. For now." Redheart said while she is looking at the door.

"Yes." Grass whisper to herself excitedly. "Um, Redheart? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah yeah. I'm ok." Redheart snapped out of her quick day dream.

Redheart took the saddlebag off and put it on the side of the nightstand. She then left the room. Grass flower suddenly felt the cold chilled wind. She looked at the window that is wide-open.

Grass shivered her way to the window to close it. She looked outside, then she closed it. She looked at the window again. Out of nowhere, the pony's head went in view.

"Ahhh!" Grass fell back and accidentally hit her head on the floor. Luckily, she hadn't passed out from the hit but the stinging pain rushed through her head. She clenched her teeth and eyes to ease the pain. The ringing from her head rang louder. She touched her head with both hooves to stop the pain.

Lights started to flicker on and off. When the lights turned on that are still flickering, the whole body of the pony from the window before, came to view. The pony then let out slimy ' tentacles' from the back. (If you seen the word 'slimy arms' it is suppose to be slimy tentacles. Sorry for the mistake.) Grass was so focus on the pain, she didn't noticed the pony is inside of the room.

Suddenly, the door opened wide fast and the pony disappeared. The lights stopped flickering and went back to normal.

"Grass! What happened?" Redheart trotted fast towards her.

"I... I hit my head on the... *she clenched her teeth* floor." Grass said in pain, still touching her head.

Redheart picked a pillow up and set it behind Grass flower's head.

2 minutes of head drama, Grass finally calmed down. "Redheart?" Grass called.

"Yes."

"I like being with you. I feel safer when you are always there for me and… you always care for me when I need help. I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me." Grass gave a hug to Redheart.

"Oh Grass flower, that means a lot to me." Redheart returned the hug. She then gazed at the saddlebag and thought of something.

Grass let go of Redheart and she got up and trotted to her bed.

"Grass, I got to go run some errands. I'll be back." Redheart rushed out the door.

"Wait!" Grass shouted. Redheart stopped.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, it's important. Besides, it's for adults only." "Redheart explained.

"Oh." Grass's ears droop down.

"Don't worry. Remember, I'll be back." Redheart then left.

Grass stared at the window. Nothing. She then lay herself down.

**In the late evening**

Grass is looking outside at the window. She is looking at the foals playing each other. They are playing a ball. Suddenly, their ball flew at the edge of the everfree forest. One try to get the ball back while the other two are waiting.

Grass heard the door creaked open and glanced.

"Hi Grass, your head is still hurting you? Redheart spoke.

"Yeah, a little." Grass said, looking back at the window. She noticed the foals were gone. "_Looks like those two are looking for the third one."_ Grass thought.

"Well let's go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Redheart said.

"What!? Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Home."

"Home? But I don't want to go there. I thought I'm going to stay here until I'm fully recovered." Grass whined.

"No, we're going to a new home." Redheart then grinned.

"New home? What new home?" Grass became confused.

"My home."

Grass stood there, still confused. A few seconds later, it finally hit her.

"Yo…your home?" Her eyes dilated. "You adopted me?"

Redheart spreaded her forearms out and gave a smile. "Come here daughter."

Grass's eyes started to water. Grass galloped towards Redheart and gave her a tight hug.

Redheart returned the hug. "I told you that I promised things will be better."

Grass looked up. Tears rolling down on her cheeks. "Thank you... Mom."

**Outside of Ponyville hospital**

Three mares shouting someponies name. "I can't find my son."

"Me too." The mare said, terrified because she couldn't find her lost son.

"Oh celestia please help us." The other mare voice crackling.

"Excuse me sir, but I you seen three foals playing a ball around here." She asked.

"No." A mare said.

"Have you seen three foals playing ball?" The other mare asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen them." A stallion said.

"Oh my celestia, my baby is… is… gone." The third mother sobbed.

The three mares continue their search, finding their lost foals, even if it takes all night to find them.

**The next morning**

Redheart and Grass flower began to prepare for leaving the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Redheart said, sweetly.

"I'm ready Redhe- I mean mom." Grass smiled.

"Let's go." They both started to trot out the hospital.

After they left the hospital, Grass felt somepony is watching her. She stopped her tracks and looked back. Nothing.

"Grass, what's wrong." Redheart asked.

"N...nothing." She then continue her tracks. What she didn't notice a pony that has slimy tentacles from the back is at the edge of the forest. Suddenly, the screen show the pony's face in close view and the screen became static.

…

The two investigator stallions are trotting on a path between the forest in the middle of the night.

"Ghost. Ha ha ha ha. Seriously." Other stallion said.

"I know. But at least we got her talking about it." A stallion said.

"Yeah, that's true. Wow it's starting to get cold." Other stallion said while he is shivering.

*Crunch* "Wait." A stallion stopped the other stallion. "Did you hear that?"

"No." *Crunch crunch crunch crunch* "Now I do."

The two looked around to find where the crunching noise is. "We know you're here! Come out now!"

The noise then stopped. The two looked around. "Look, I found something." The other stallion said.

"What is it?" A stallion said while he turned around to look what the other stallion is looking at.

"It's a sign." It has a circle and a cross sign carved on a tree.

"I wonder what it is." A stallion said. He looked at the other stallion and notice that he stood there frozen and looking at something.

"What are you looking a-" When the stallion turned around, he saw a pony with slimy tentacles on the back of the pony.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. A group of black birds started to fly off the trees.

**The End**

**This is a big story I ever wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, remember the part when the three foals and the three mares that are trying to find them. This part leads to Slenderpony 2. Yep, making another Slenderpony. This time I will be accepting 3 OC's, since there are three foals. But! I don't know how you guys do. So, (ask first. I don't want people PM me their OC directly. ASK FIRST.) you can PM me with details from your OC and the name of course and see what I can do. Also, the OC's that I need should be two male ponies and one female pony. The OC selections will be closed on 1/24/13. ASK FIRST. **


End file.
